


Un sogno di primavera

by yourforestlass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourforestlass/pseuds/yourforestlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo il suo ritorno a Westeros, Arya viaggia di nuovo la Fratellanza senza Vessilli, e sempre più avverte il bisogno di sentire Gendry al suo fianco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sogno di primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima fan fiction a tema ASOIAF. Spero vi piaccia. Penso che la tradurrò in inglese con calma, non appena avrò un po' di tempo :)
> 
> \-----
> 
> This is my first Gendry/Arya fic. Hope you like it. I think I will translate it in the next few weeks.

La fratellanza senza vessilli aveva promesso che l'avrebbe riportata a casa quando si era imbattuta in Arya Stark per la seconda volta. Avevano già viaggiato insieme, ma ora camminavano verso nord, accampandosi nei boschi durante le notti, mangiando ciò che Anguy e Arya riuscivano a cacciare, riscaldandosi intorno al fuoco.  
Più si avvicinavano a Winterfell, più le notti divenivano fredde, malgrado il lungo inverno fosse finito da tempo. La prima volta che Arya si era avvicinata a Gendry in cerca di un po'di calore, lui era addormentato su un fianco. Arya lo aveva abbracciato e il sonno aveva avuto la meglio su di lei. Era stato solo la prima notte che i due avevano trascorso accoccolati. Arya e Gendry avevano iniziato a condividere il piccolo spazio attorno alle ceneri di un fuoco ormai spento ogni notte. Lui la abbracciava, le passava le dita tra i capelli, la teneva al caldo. Non era solo il tipo di calore provocato dalla frizione di due corpi, era un altro il calore che Arya aveva iniziato ad avvertire quando le grandi braccia di Gendry le cingevano i fianchi o quando si svegliava col capo sulla sua spalla. Era un tipo di calore di cui aveva sempre più bisogno.  
Arya era sdraiata su un fianco quando, una sera, aveva avvertito Gendry sdraiarsi accanto a lei, abbracciarla, come faceva sempre, e spingere il viso tra i suoi capelli, annusandone il profumo. Arya si era voltata verso di lui, accarezzando dolcemente i suoi capelli corvini, spostandone un ciuffo ribelle che gli cadeva sulla fronte e copriva i suoi occhi incredibilmente azzurri. C'era una cosa che voleva fare. Lo voleva da tanto tempo. Col viso di lui tra le mani si era avvicinata e lo aveva baciato. Un bacio casto sulle labbra quella notte. E le notti successive. I baci diventavano sempre più frequenti e Arya ne voleva sempre di più. Una notte aveva dischiuso le labbra e lasciato che la lingua di lui si facesse spazio attraverso di esse, nella sua bocca. Aveva lasciato che le sue mani percorressero tutto il suo corpo. Aveva lasciato che le sue dita si spingessero fin giù, premendo dentro di lei, finché lei non era stata completamente bagnata. Aveva mugugnato in segno di protesta quando le dita di Gendry erano uscite da lei. Voleva sentire ancora quel piacere caldo. Ma le sue dita avevano solo lasciato posto a lui e al suo membro. L'aveva penetrata, le sue mani sui fianchi di lei, che cercava di assecondare i suoi movimenti. Erano venuti insieme e alla fine insieme si erano addormentati.  
Il giorno seguente Thoros li aveva mandati a prendere dell'acqua lungo il torrente. Mentre Gendry riempiva i grossi recipienti, Arya era sdraiata sull'erba, guardava il cielo, il sole le faceva lacrimare gli occhi.  
"Sarebbe bello poter rimanere così per sempre" aveva detto d'un tratto, quando Gendry le si era seduto accanto.  
"Potremmo scappare, andare a caccia e cavalcare, allenarci con la spada e lottare come facevamo da bambini. Potremmo avere una piccola casa, con una forgia, oppure vivere nei boschi e fare l'amore sotto le stelle" aveva continuato, intrecciando le dita a quelle di Gendry.  
"Non sarebbe un bel sogno?" gli aveva domandato infine, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Un sogno di primavera" aveva risposto lui, in un sussurro.  
"La primavera è alle porte".  
Così dicendo gli aveva sorriso.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on facebook here: [Arya&Gendry](https://www.facebook.com/ButYouCanBeMyForestLoveAndMeYourForestLass)


End file.
